


A black bird, black blood and unconditional love.

by share_the_world



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Awkward Merlin (Merlin), Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Cuddling in Bed, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, love but not at first sight, love is love, merlin and arthur being a BAMF couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/share_the_world/pseuds/share_the_world
Summary: Merlin always knew he would pity his soulmate, the thought of someone out there would be forced to love someone like him made him feel sick inside.However, he never expected to pity Arthur Pendragon. They hated each other from day one, so why was Arthur still interested in kissing him, even when he had a girlfriend and the knowledge that Merlin could be a danger to the world.Life never made sense…____you may be wondering why this has one really long chapter and one very short one, it's because i wanted to add a happy ending x
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of based on a prompt, but I can't be asked to go find it again, the rules of this world are simple though:  
> the more crimes you commit the darker your blood gets.  
> … and that's it.
> 
> also sorry i'm only about halfway through the tennis thing, i just really wasn't in a very possitive mood, and the ending was supposed to be happy, so I didn't want to mess it up for you. x

Sometimes Merlin wonders why he was born into this life, or why he was given this body, sometimes he curses everything around him for being so perfect, and leaving him alone. The odd one out. Sometimes he questions even why he was even given a soul mark, it’s not like anyone would ever want to love him. He’s a sorcerer, every day of my living is a crime, everyday his blood turns another shade darker… Maybe one day, if he ever meets his soulmate, they’re going to have to put up with that. And Merlin pities them. He pities them so hard.

Merlin continues to question his life as the world outside the coach window turns into a blurry colourful mess, what else are people supposed to think about as they sit on their own, with their broken dreams still swirling around their minds like some sort of dark carousel.

He was sitting on the second to back row of the coach, because for some reason, everybody seems to want the four back seats of the coach, so they can sandwich all their friends together; it’s practically a war to get there, but nobody ever seems to want these seats. 

He leans his head against the window, it’s cold, (which he likes, because the bus is full of hot and sweaty 16 year olds ) and sighs. It’s not like he hates nature, or plants, or animals, he just hates school trips, and school in general.

Merlin stumbled of the coach, smiling half heartedly at the driver, he had tried everything to try and get his Mum to let him stay at home, but all his excuses had been used to their very maximum, and if he pretended to be sick one more time, he was certain she was going to rush him straight to the doctor.

Of course, he could’ve used his magic to change the weather or something, but that wouldn’t have been fair on all the other students, but as Arthur pushed passed him now, he didn’t think it would be such a bad thing.

Ever since he moved from Ealdor, life had never been quite the same, he missed Will and all his old friends, all he had was himself here, and that nice girl Gwen in the other form who pitied him, though he could never really hang out with her because her boyfriend happened to be Arthur Pendragon. Merlin really didn’t know what she saw in him, apart from his good looks, the guy was a complete dick.

He knew this because they had gotten in a fight on his first day, and it hadn't ended particularly well. He still had fond memories of spending his entire lunch- the time he was meant to be bonding with everyone, and having a blast- in the school's stupid sick bay, clutching an icepack, sitting next to the school's most popular boy (who was now turned against him,and looking proud that he had won.) Whilst he looked awkwardly out the window and willed Hunith to come pick him up.

Merlin was also angry at the rules, not just for the school, but for the world. The stupid ban on magic, they shot it down, called it a crime to use and destroyed every one who used it, just because they wanted to ba the most powerful. Now he has to pretend to be normal, but that never really worked for him, he always had to be special, and different. 

His magic always had to ruin everything, he wondered what he would be like without it, maybe even popular, he sighed as he followed the rest of his class down the path, the sun was practically blinding, not that he ever took his eyes off the ground. Memories of spending his first years of highschool avoiding everyone and trying to keep it bottled up inside of him instead of learning how to make friends. 

“All right, everyone! Get into fours! We’re incredibly privileged to be here to study the true beauty of nature, now if you would all take a map and a clipboard…” The teacher went on, Merlin hoped he could sneak away and hide behind the trees or something, but unfortunately Mrs.Catrina caught him standing shiftily at the back.

“Merlin, you go in Lancelotte’s team.”

Right, Merlin thought, Lance wasn’t too bad… Then he turned to see the rest of his team and had to keep himself from running back onto the coach and using his magic to make it drive away some place far from here.

Gwaine was kind of funny, he already knew Elyon was nice from Gwen’s description, but all of his memories with Arthur happened to all be ‘wrong place, wrong time’ situations where he never knew what to do.

“I- I don’t think…” He stammered.

“Yeah, he doesn’t think that would be a good idea.” Arthur helpfully translated his quite murmuring. Never did he ever think that they would agree on something, but here they were nodding, and keeping their distance from each other, like if they touched the world would possibly end.

“He could join our group.” Mordred chimed in. 

Ah yes, Mordred, from his ‘help for people who secretly have magic.’ classes, the annoying one, who Merlin never really liked but probably could be tolerated if need be…

“Mordred, you already have four people in your group.” The teacher sighed, she looked well and truly done with her job. 

The boy looked sulkily behind him at Freya, Kara and Dageal who all gave him apologetic looks.

“Can’t you kids just do as you're told?! When I said get into fours, that was your cue to get into fours!” 

Merlin was once again reminded why he hated teachers so much.

Merlin scurried over to Lancelot without saying a word. Elyon was holding the clipboard, but as soon as they headed off, and away from the teachers everyone decided it would be a cool idea to go as far as possible away from the trail as they could.

Merlin sighed internally, he would never learn to understand these people. He only trailed along because, well, he didn’t really want to go out on his own recording different species of plants, and because you never knew what this world would throw at you. He sometimes lay awake wondering if there were capital-like-people up there controlling his life like in the hunger games, and he would rather be in a group in case some computer generated monster came crashing after them.

They managed to find a boulder to sit on, there was room for Merlin to sit, but he hung behind not wanting to disturb their conversation. He was more in his own world when Arthur pulled out a knife from his pocket.

“Right let's see who has the darkest blood.” He smiled, “I bet it’s me, last week I smashed this dude's face appart.” 

“Ha.” Gwain laughed, “only yesterday I was shoplifting in town, this girl caught me, and she said she would only let me go if I gave her a good time.”

“And did you?” Elyon asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Gwain smirked, “it was hella fun.”

Merlin nearly gagged. Was this some sort of game for them? 

One by one each of them pierced their fingers. Arthur won, much to Gwaine's disappointment. There was lots of teasing after that. He thought this would end in some kind of dramatic mess, but in the end all three of them burst out laughing. Merlin still didn’t get it. Why would anyone want to do this?!

“Hey, Merls! Do you want a go?!” Gwain called over at him. 

“No, I don’t really like seeing blood that much.” He lied quickly, he was getting good at lying for all the times he had to blame someone/ something else for his unnatural magical outbursts. The last thing he wanted them to see was his jet black blood. Dark with all his secrets, the same shade of someone who had murdered thousands, and yet he had never seeked to deliberately hurt any one. 

“His blood is probably pure white anyway,” for the second time today, Merlin was surprised by his gratitude for Arthur being a complete prat.

Arthur put the knife back in his pocket.

“Do you actually do anything?” 

“I have many hidden talents.” Merlin snapped quickly back without really thinking.

“Oh yeah?” Arthur chuckled, throwing his head back like the idea was hilarious, “what?! Making baby animals out of plasticine?!” 

“How about the ability to be around you and resist the urge to punch you in the face for being such an ass!?”

Arthur brisled, Merlin had never made anyone this mad before, he was surprised by the fact he was enjoying it.

“Or the ability not to laugh, because you think you’re so cool but really you’re not.”

He took a second to look around him, Gwaine looked excited, Merlin half expected him to take out his phone and start videoing this whole thing. And then there was Elyon who looked scared for him, like Merlin was about to be crushed like a fly. They didn’t have a clue…

“I could take you apart in one blow.” Arthur threatened.

“I could take you apart in less than that.” Merlin replied, he meant with his magic of course, and he guessed it sounded better in his head but now…

He didn’t have time to finish thinking because Arthur had grabbed his arm and was trying to pull it behind his back. It took all of his effort not to make him explode with the anger flowing through him, he wondered if there was a subtle spell that could make him win. 

Of course Merlin’s brain decided to make it rain. Merlin hated himself, so many years of personal training for this…

“What the hell?!” Arthur asked, he was dripping with water, it was pooling in his hair. “That was so… weird.”

“It’s the capital people again, here to fuck up our lives.” Merlin muttered under his breath.

“What?!” 

“Nothing.”

Apparently a sudden thunderstorm wouldn’t help Merlin, in fact it made it much harder to see, as Arthur went in to punch him in the face. Luckily Merlin was able to slow down time and dodge out the way. This frustrated his opponent, and before he could do anything else, he had lunged at him again. 

Another downside of fighting in the rain was that it was incredibly slippery. Both of them learnt that the hard way. Arthur fell on top of him, he was pretty sure it was getting harder to breath. There was also something else, probably another one his unexplained magical moments that seemed to drag them towards each other. He pulled away with much effort. 

Then suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arm. It took him a few seconds to work out that Arthur’s knife had fallen out the pocket of his jacket (probably due to the rolling around on the ground) and had cut him through his long sleeved t-shirt. 

At first he could barely feel it, it felt sort of numb, but then he did, and blood started rushing out of his arm. He scrambled to his feet, hiding it behind his back. There had to be a spell for this. He raked his brain, but all the ones he could think of was the types where you had to do some special ritual and he really didn’t have the time for that. Then he remembered. It was his natural instinct to look around before he casted a spell, in case anyone was watching. Unfortunately for him they all were, including Arthur, who was holding the knife in his hand. It was caked with his own blood. And Arthur looked horrified.

“We need to take you to the nurse.” Elyon said quickly.

The nurse?! They just found out he could possibly be a serial killer.

“I’m fine, give me a moment.” Merlin mumbled, feeling dizzy. Yes, he thought, a moment to fix this and brainwash you, which I probably could do if all of you weren’t moving so much, also was the world spinning? It looked like it was spinning!

“You’re not okay.” Arthur said, he was staring at his arm, the blood was dripping everywhere, he had nearly cut through his soul mark too, it was just below his elbow, a little bird, now smudged with what looked like ink.

“I’m fine.” Merlin argued. He tried to freeze time but his magic had gone all fuzzy. This was it. He was doomed.

Arthur scooped him up and pulled him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. Were none of these people worried of what crimes he committed, or was blood like this cool? He had never considered himself as cool before. He tried to kick and squirm but his energy was draining, and plus, Arthur smelled nice, though he couldn’t really pinpoint exactly what made him smell so good.

The next thing he noticed was that he was leaning against Arthur. And there was a proud featuring a mix of frustrated, scared and horrified students, who had just found out that their school trip had been canceled, though some of them looked relieved, he had forgot to turn the rain off and the majority of the girls had mascara dripping down their faces.

~oOo~

He woke up in a hospital bed, the noises were swirling around his head, but he couldn’t pin the exact words down exactly. He remembered yesterday. Horrible, horrible yesterday. 

He grunted, and the colourful shapes around him stopped moving and stalking and turned their attention towards him.  
“Are you okay, you had to have stitches! Your friend from school told me all about it, he said that you cut your arm on a sharp rock after you tripped over a root.” He identified the voice as his mother, Hunith.

He did what?! His thoughts were loud in his head. He guessed that explanation is better than what actually happened...

“Merlin, you are so stupid, how could you be so clumbsy?! Blood like yours is so unnatural, people are going to think you’re a monster, they might even put you on trial, imagine what your school friends are thinking.”

… And that was definitely Gaius. 

“Mmdon’t have and friends,” Merlin mumbled, trying to sit up, everything was clearer now, he was relieved that there was no doctors in the room, “and I am a monster.”

“Then who’s the nice boy in the waiting room?” Hunith asked.

“Will?” He said hopefully, he hadn’t seen him in so long.

“No…” She said, “I forgot his name, but his dad is the ritch one that owns that company.” She looked like she was thinking really hard, Merlin decided to save her effort.

“It’s Arthur, isn’t it?” He asked. Why was he here? He had never cared about Merlin, the only time he was nice to him, was well… earlier when he carried him through the nature reserve.

“Yes, and he wants to see you, the doctor already checked up on you while you were sleeping, he said you were healthy enough for visitors.”

Merlin groaned he wasn’t in the mood for visitors, especially not him. 

“Tell him i’m dying and that he should go home.” He grumbled. 

“Merlin!” Hunith accused, “that’s so rude! He came all the way here for you!”

“Fine.”

~oOo~

Arthur came into the room with his hands behind his back, he looked like such an innocent person, and like he doesn’t have the school award of ‘most-able-to-bring-down-an-army’ something that the cool kids thought was cool and made them feel special. Merlin remembered how Gwaine gave himself the award of ‘dating-the-most-amount-of-girls-in-one-year’... the number of which is probably unspeakable because it has so many digits.

Hunith nudged Gius.  
“Let's leave these two alone.” She whispered before mouthing, “you two are perfect together.” at him in a really obvious way, it would be a miracle if Arthur hadn’t noticed. Merlin buried his face in the clean hospital sheets.

“Why are you here?” He asked when they left. Arthur’s expression changed.

“I wanted to check if you’re okay.”

“And you’re not worried that I could be a serial killer?” He asked not really believing him.

“You fight like a girl, Merlin, you couldn’t kill anyone.”

“I could murder young children.” He shrugged.

“And do you?” He looked more tired than curious. 

“Yes,” Merlin lied, “every night, I put the bodies in my shed, check it out if you don’t believe me.”

Arthur laughed, “Then remind me to do so.”

Merlin bit his lip and stared at him.

“Why are you actually here?” He asked smoothly. 

“Why is your blood the same colour as charcoal?” 

“You won’t like it.” He mumbled, remembering how in history class they taught everyone of the murderous sorceress and witches that killed all they touched.

“Then you won’t like this either.” He took Merlin’s arm. He felt the pain and he touched near the stitches. 

“What are you doing?” He yelped. Was this legal? No one ever seems to follow the rules anyway.

“Your soul mark.” He looked down at his arm, it was the bird again, captured mid flight on his arm, he didn’t know why he could possibly be a bird, they weren’t his favourite animal, sure they were cute, but he despised their singing (more like screeching) early in the morning. The mark was like a small tattoo, imprinted on his arm, it was black too, not many soulmarks have color, though Will’s one was gold. 

“Yes,” He sighed, “it’s possible for someone to love me that isn’t my Mum.” He said, guessing that was what Arthur was about to say, “though they’re probably in china somewhere not knowing I exist, and like most people I’m probably never going to meet them, so yeah.” 

“That wasn’t what I was going to say.” He sighed. “What I mean is…” He took off his jacket and showed Merlin his arm. There it was, the same bird, black and inky trapped on his skin. Merlin inhaled sharply. 

“You need to get away from me.” He breathed, anyone destined to love him, he was certain would be in danger, even if Merlin despised him.

“No.” Arthur stayed where he was, Merlin found if unfair he was still in a hospital bed. He sat up straighter instead, narrowing his eyes.

“I am a sorcerer.” He said he couldn’t keep it inside him anymore, it was done now, fear surrounded him. He had told Arthur, a helpless mortal. 

Arthur flinched.

“You don’t have to fear me.” He whispered, “I don’t murder children, or anyone, I don’t know why I said that.”

“Aren’t you curious…” Arthur asked, ignoring his confession. “what it would feel like to kiss your soulmate? I’ve heard so many stories. We could kiss, once, then go back to our old lives, it’s not like you… love me or anything.”

Merlin clamped his jaw shut, sure he had felt somewhat attracted to him, but love was an awfully strong word. He shook his head slowly. 

“So, lets try it.” Arthur whispered. Merlin hung back, and Arthur shook his arm gently, “It’s just one kiss.”

Just one kiss. Merlin’s stomach flipped. He couldn’t do this, though Arthur made it sound so simple.

“I don’t know how.” He said shamefully. No one had ever wanted to kiss Merlin before, and Merlin always seemed to be too far down on the ranks. 

“It’s perfectly simple.” Merlin was surprised at how Arthur looked reassuring, he half expected him to burst out laughing. “I’ll make it gentle, I promise.”

“Okay.” He watched as Arthur sat on his bed and moved closer to him, not breaking contact with his eyes. This was going to be it, his first kiss, with someone he hated, in a hospital bed, which was sadly not his deathbed. 

Arthur’s fingers brushed his hair back, and across his jaw. Merlin he swallowed, his heartbeat was rising, and he imagined his inky blood pumping faster through his raven heart. 

Arthur leaned in slowly, but everything seemed to be going so fast for Merlin, he gripped onto Arthurs body and shut his eyes. When their lips met he could almost feel his world changing around him, he didn’t need to open his eyes to see the beauty swirling around them. He gasped into the kiss, trying to mirror Arthur’s movements. It was gentle at first, feather light, much like he promised, but it wasn’t enough for them.

Merlin pulled his body closer, opening his eyes for the first time and seeing the light fall through the window directly onto them, the room was speckled with stars and the air tasted sweeter. Arthur’s eyes were an electric shade of blue. Suddenly they were kissing with a passion, he smiled into Arthur’s mouth because… well it felt better than anything he had ever experienced before. Maybe this world wasn’t so bad after all, maybe life could be better than terrible. Maybe the little people in the sky had finally decided to sprinkle confetti over his sad little body.

When they broke apart he was clutching Arthur’s hips, and Arthur's hands were still on his face. Arthur smiled and he smiled back, because suddenly Arthur’s smile felt like the greatest gift he could ever have been given. It felt like his smile was made for Merlin and Merlin felt proud of that. 

“You sure you’ve never kissed anyone before?” Arthur asked, running his hand through Merlin's hair. He could get used to the feeling.

“No.” He touched his chest, it was like a plague of brightly coloured butterflies were swarming around his heart, ready to tear it from its fragile seems. 

Weirdly, he also felt like some sort of disney princess, and like he could burst into song, his head was full of words he wanted to say, and with Arthur here now, he felt like he could fold them into some sort of poetry.

“Well you’re good at it, babe.” Arthur whispered in his ear, Merlin felt his breath tingling on his neck.

He shoved him playfully. “Why are you nice to me?” 

Arthur grinned, like everything was all so exciting, and what he was about to say was his biggest secret.

“Because I bloody love you, you stupid idiot.”

Merlin’s eyes widened as Arthur kissed him again, it wasn’t long this time, much to Merlin’s disappointment, as Arthur pulled away after only about five seconds. 

“Fuck.”

“What.” Merlin prodded him. He wanted more kisses. More colourful lights and strange sensations.

“Merlin, I love you.” 

“So?” He laughed, “I love you too.”

For reasons Merlin couldn’t explain, Arthur started clicking his fingers in his face. Rude. Oh well, he may be rude, but in Merlin’s eyes, he’s 100% perfect.

“Snap out of it.” Arthur shook his shoulders. Merlin giggled and shook his shoulders in response, he liked touching Arthur too. Arthur was so, so special- wait. 

Merlin gasped. 

“Get away from me!” He cried. Arthur obeyed, inching backwards. “What was that…?”

“What happens when two people with the same soul mark kiss.” Arthur replied, Merlin notices his voice shaking. Merlin also noticed the urge to rush over to him and check he was okay. 

Merlin looked at his soul mark, it was glowing now. 

“One kiss.” He said so quietly it was a myracle Arthur managed to hear him, “one kiss and we can go back to being normal."

Was one kiss enough for two people to fall madly in love? Or was it just hidden deep down all along, pulsing in his unusual blood.

“That was the deal, yes.” 

Merlin looked down at his hands, still the same hands. He imagined his treacherous blood, and he imagined his sinful heart, and if felt like now, it was beating for a different reason. 

“Can I break it?” He moved closer to Arthur before he could get any approval, grabbed at his collar and brought their lips together. For another minute it was like this. One minute of Arthur’s hands all over him, and one minute of Merlin enjoying every second. Why do minutes always have to go so fast?!

“Hey!”

Merlin considered yelling at whoever it was to *** off, but Arthur moved away before he could fully decide on that decision. 

“Visitors are not allowed to behave in that way towards our patients, the boy just got stitches!” A doctor yelled at them, Merlin didn’t stop clutching Arthur’s hand, just the feel of him made him feel like the world was suddenly turning in a way that made sense, and not spinning so fast it was throwing him up against a wall… he felt, well, it was indescribable. 

“I wanted him to.” Merlin said bravely, his voice was powerful, unlike all his years of being socially awkward.

“Well he can’t.” The doctor said, “please, sir,” He looked at Arthur and asked, "Would you please leave?” 

“I want to stay with, Merlin.” Arthur replied instantly.

“Look, I know you’re worried about your boyfriend, but he needs rest.” Merlin watched as the man struggled to keep his calm smile. Merlin was entertained, he didn’t know if the urge was strongest when you had first kissed your soulmate, but Merlin felt furious that he dared try to get between them.

“Do not ask us again.” Merlin snarled. “Or something bad might happen…”

It was at that moment that Hunith and Gaius decided to reenter the room. Arthur got off the bed, looking polite, but Merlin could see that underneath that he was probably just as desperate as he was.

“I caught these two kissing.” The doctor said, putting his clipboard down.

“Aww,” Hunith’s smile melted into her skin, “Merlin, you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend!”

“Well I do now,” Merlin glanced over at Arthur, he felt dizzy off the new feelings coursing through him. “And he’s mine.”

.oOo.

The next day was the opposite to most days Merlin had woken up to. His dreams were frightening in an usual pretty sort of way. Hunith, for once, tried to get him to stay home, but Merlin insisted.

Merlin walked into school to see Arthur pushing a girl up against the lockers, at first, he thought that he was making out with her, but then he punched her in the face and she crumpled to the floor like some sort of doll with curly ginger hair, and a bleeding forehead. 

When he saw Merlin he turned around quickly and smiled.

“She saw you bleeding on the school trip yesterday, and started a rumor about you being some sort of drug dealer that murdered their customers in dark alleyways, so I taught her a lesson.” He explained.

“Did you have to, you know…” He was going to say ‘tear her apart’, but he found himself lost for words, that Arthur was actually defending himself. He considered himself lucky to have such an awesome boyfriend, assuming they were together now...

They watched as some of the girls' friends put in some team effort to drag her to the nurses office.

“She was rude to you, I couldn’t have that.” Arthur took his hand, and stroked his cheek, “and because I want to protect you.”

Merlin pushed away the strangeness of the situation as Arthur leaned in to kiss him, his heart leaped in excitement and uncertainty. It wouldn’t matter whether they were in a school, or a supermarket, or anywhere else, kissing Arthur was always so perfect…

“Merlin!” Someone squealed, Merlin pulled back, wondering why they always had to be interrupted, “Merlin, where you… kissing my boyfriend?”

It was Gwen. He wondered how he could possibly explain it all to her.

“No… I mean, yes… I am so sorry, Gwen, but we'll, it's complicated… I kind of realised I was in love with your boyfriend."

“Love?!” Gwen was going red now, “you hate each other! I don’t think you even know what love is!”

Arthur tried to run towards her, but Merlin held him back.

“Don’t hurt her, she’s just angry.” Merlin looked at his friend sadly, “because, well, she is your girlfriend.”

“Don’t say that about Merlin, please, he’s really nice, and funny and cute, and he doesn’t deserve you yelling.” Arthur stared at Gwen, now she just looked confused. “I’m sorry Gwen, but he’s… he’s my soulmate.”

Gwen's jaw dropped.

“You can’t be.”

“I love Merlin.” Arthur declared.

“I love you too.” Merlin whispered from behind him. 

And so it was like that. Gwen ran away and then it was kind of normal… Nobody cared, nobody asked, not until Merlin’s third class. History.

He was sitting next to Gwain who was distracting, talking about- that Merlin couldn’t really tell - and stealing his pencils. The teacher was making everything more boring than it needed to be. 

“I would like you to read the extract and answer the questions, if you’re stuck then-”

The doors at the back of the class flung open suddenly.

“We want the boy.” Someone dressed in a suit yelled, there were about fifteen boys in the class, and all of them looked nervous on their own level.

Then two other people in suits and sunglasses, tried to pull him out of his seat. Merlin tried to sift through all the possible things that he could’ve done wrong to pinpoint the reason for why they were taking him away.

“You're under arrest of murder.” Said one of them as they attached handcuffs to his wrists, he could easily take them off using magic, but he decided today he was going to be good.

“I never killed anyone!” Merlin cried as he was shoved in the back of a car.

“Kid, stop lying, one of your school friends told us about your little school trip.” the guy behind the wheel said. Merlin watched his highschool disappear as the vehicle moved forward.

“Why would I murder anyone on a school trip?”

“I mean your blood! Boy, it’s unnatural!”

“And you assumed it was merdur!” He yelled, the lady in the seat Infront turned around and looked at him. 

“Face it kid, what else could it be?”

.oOo.

And so, some time later Merlin got put in court, Arthur, Hunith and Gaius were there of course, and that half the school no one invited… then of course that girl who reported them, Merlin recognised her as the girl Arthur threw across the room, the black eye was the main give away.

“And what about you, Merlin Wyllt, why do you think your blood runs so black?” The Man finally asked him, Merlin felt the pressure of everyone around him, all the witness’ eyes opened wide and curious, hoping each of their theories would match, but none of them were anywhere close.

No merlin was not a serial killer. 

No he did not sell drugs.

No he was not addicted to killing.

No he wasn't a secret spy for some dodgey company somewhere.

No he would never climb into peoples bedrooms in the night, steal their stuff and then shoot them to their unfortunate deaths.

Mordred had been asked and his speech was some sort of stammering mess on how he knew nothing and definitely wasn’t involved. Arthur was also a mess, but mainly a protective mess, telling everyone how awesome he really was… yes, Merlin loved him, but that was probably the most cheesiest thing he could have said, apart from proposing to him in court, not that Merlin would say no; he loved the idea of them being their own little team.

“I- I” he promised not to lie, but he promised Giaus he would never tell anyone… “I am not a murder, I don’t hurt people unless the desserve it, but I would never deliberately kill anyone., I promise, I am not lying to you.”

“You ever lied before, Merlin?”

Merlin didn't know what was to be said to that.

“Yes, don’t we all.”

“Have you ever lied deliberately over and over about the same thing, or made sacrifices to hide it?”

Merlin swallowed.

“Maybe.”

“What is your secret Merlin Wyllt, why don’t you just spit it out?”

“I can’t.”

The Judge narrowed his eyes. Merlin knew he could well die if he told. He thought of Arthur, of his new found life that he never wanted to leave behind. He found his mother in the crowd, clutching to his Gauis.  
Gaius had practiced magic before, they could communicate through their minds, right.

‘Run!’ he screamed through his mind, hoping he would hear, ‘RUN!’ he screamed louder, it was giving him a headache, Gaius’ head snapped up and he made eye contact with him, ‘get Hunith and who ever out of these people you want to keep safe and run!’

‘I don’t like what you’re planning, Merlin.’ 

‘Would you rather me spending the rest of my life locked away because I was accused of killing people when I’ve only just started to live?’

Gaius nodded, linked his hand with Hunith’s and signalled in the direction of Mordred who’s head snapped up immediately. 

“What I have is a sin, it is forbidden, but I never chose it, it chose me, I am dangerous, I promise you I can kill, but I only hurt people when they deserve it.”

His eyes light up golden, and so did the room, a hot fiery type of gold. It was burning, and burning quick. He ran from his box and grabbed Arthur’s arm, and together they fled from the rising smoke. 

.oOo.

“That was so hot!” They ran out the back of the building, into the parking lot. The fire alarms were blurring, and Merlin didn’t know who survived and who didn’t, but the way Arthur was smiling at him now, he realised he didn’t really care.

“You’re so hot.” He mumbled.

Before he knew it, he was being pushed up against the brick wall of the building, and he was being kissed all over his face; small ones on his eyelids, and long ones on his mouth. Merlin wanted this, but now wasn’t a great moment. Fighting all his instincts, he pushed away.

“The building’s burning, Arthur.”

“Can’t you make it stop?”

Merlin tracked the back wall, the bricks were rough on his soft fingertips. He reached into his head. ‘Stop burning.’ his head sang, ‘please, i don’t want you to burn anymore.’ he felt all the heat of the fire, pulling back into him, it was done. The fire was gone.

“Your eyes flash gold when you do that.”

Merlin smiled lazily up at him.

“D’you like it?”

Arthur ran his hand through Merlin’s soft black hair.

“It’s beautiful, you’re beautiful, Merlin.”

Merlin blushed, he didn’t think anyone had really called him beautiful before.

“Thank you, love.”

.oOo.

Hunith had a fit when he got home late, telling him how stupid and foolish he was, and that he could’ve died, Gaius ws the same, he had that look that Merlin thought definitely couldn’t mean anything good.

They normally ate on the dining table when Gaius was around, but Merlin guessed they didn’t really feel like it, it was kind of a relief too, Merlin didn’t feel in the mood for another day of awkward silence. So instead they ate on the sofa, though he didn’t really feel hungry, in fact he felt more sick after the day's crazy events.

Merlin put on the news, his face came up almost instantly, but before he could properly watch it, his mother snatched the remote away and put it on some sort of nature program about gardening.

“Mum, change it back.” He whined, reaching for the remote, but Hunith’s grip was tight.

“You won’t like it.” Gaius promised him, continuing to focus on his food. 

“So, you two got to see it, and I don’t, that’s hardly fair?” 

“Yes.” Hunith said in all seriousness. 

Merlin hesitated. “Did people die…?”

“No.” Hunith replied almost instantly.

“Then let me watch it!”

“He deserves to know.” Gaius said finally. And there. Argument won.

Merlin used his magic to make the remote fly into his own hands, which she definitely didn’t approve of and changed the channels back. They were halfway through the news story, but it was quite easy to pick up on.

“...7 children have been put in hospital, they’re all recovering, but parents are worried nonetheless, though many people have survived like Mordred here,” The interviewer was standing outside a flustered looking mordred's house, he was standing next to Gwaine , who looked more proud to be on tv. “magic isn’t real.” Mordred mumbled, “Merlin wasn’t responsable, we all know magic is a myth.” Mordred was defending him, and he was glad, but he also knew that there was little Mordred alone could do.

“I saw it.” Gwaine said unhelpfully, “his eyes were all gold and then there was fire and it was so cool, someone dragged me out the building so I couldn’t see it all, but I know it as pretty fucking awesome!” 

“Apologise, this is live, Gwaine, you have to be careful about language.” The news reporter scolded.

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

“So, you’re positive it’s magic?”

“Yup. but you can’t kill him, he’s nice really, he never did anything wrong, he just has really lit talents.”

“He put a bunch of teenagers in hospital, sir, doesn't that seem worrying to you?”

“Maybe he had no choice…” Mordred said, speaking up for the first time, “maybe we were all wrong, what if magic is real, what if they force us to hide it, what if his bloods only black because for him, living is a crime, what if-”

“Mordred, we’ll have to stop you there.” The interviewer touched his shoulder, but he batted away his hand.

“You can’t just cut me off! What if it’s true!”

“You know it’s not,” The presenter smiled cheerfully, but Merlin saw right through him, “Mordred what happened here was a mistake, okay?”

“No-”

“Aaand… back to the studio, where we have Vivian talking about our suspect, Merlin Wyllt.”

The scene switched, Mordred and Gwaine were gone and a pretty news reporter was staring down at her papers. 

“The court has announced that Merlin Wyllt is guilty of starting an attack, property damage and sorcery, he appeared to escape court this morning, but if anyone has seen him, report him to our website of the number on the bottom of the screen now. We thank you all very much.”

Merlin clutched the tv remote in anger. 

“They’re looking for me?! They want to lock me up, they want to lock up all magic users and it isn’t fair.”

“Merlin we were going to tell you…” Gauis began, looking ashamed. 

“I need to run away.” Merlin slammed his plate down on the arm of the sofa and grabbed his school bag, emptying the contents of it on the floor, his coloured exercise books spread out across the carpet. Regret filled his chest of all the things he would leave behind. “With magic no one will find me, but they will if I stay here.”

“You can’t just leave.” Hunith looked at him with concern. “I can’t just let you do that, you’re my son.”

“I have everything I need, I’ll be fine.” He said taking a ten pound note from the savings jar and multiplying it, before scooping up the money and shoving it in his bag.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could do that before!” Hunith whined, “we could’ve gone on holiday, and away from that damn school!”

“Guess I never thought about it before.” Merlin shrugged, rushing up the stairs, he took his magic book, and ripped some clothes out of his wardrobe. There were so many spells he could try, maybe he could make himself invisible…

He slung his backpack over his shoulder when he was done. His mother and Gauis were standing by the door.

“I'm not letting you do this." Hunith said again, putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"There is no other way, Mum, you know that. I can't stay here, people know, isn't that why we left Ealdor?"

"But we'll be clueless, and we'll have nowhere to say, and I'll need to get a new job and find you a new school…"

"Mum, you don't have to come with me, I'll be fine."

"That's ridiculous, and not legal…!" Gaius put in.

"Since when did I ever do anything legal, Mum, please, do you want me to die?"

Hunith kissed his forehead. "No, love, just be careful, please for me?"

"I will, I'm always careful!" 

"Then you can go…" Hunith sighed, though Merlin knew it was taking her a lot of heart.

“Contact me, in whatever magical way you can.” Gaius said, “we need to know you’ll be safe.” Merlin hugged him awkwardly, he barely ever hugged Gaius, but he didn’t know what might happen next, so he might as well try. 

“Are you sure this is the best idea?” Hunith asked again, while she was holding him. “I don’t want to lose you, or leave you alone.”

“Trust me, Mum.” Merlin mumbled into her hair, he was going to miss the way she smelled, like her strawberry shampoo. He was going to miss the house too. It was the haven he had grown up in.

“I love you.” She whispered, “remember that.”

“I’ll never forget.”

.oOo.

Merlin was heading down the sidewalk when someone tapped him on the shoulder, his mind was still blurry with images of Hunith crying on the doorstep. He spun around, ready. Ready to destroy whoever this was for trying to take him away, or lock him up.

He didn’t expect Arthur. 

His heart nearly stopped beating entirely.

“I’m sorry.” He smiled sadly, “I have to leave you.”

“No, I’m coming with you.” 

Merlin whipped away his tears with the sleeve of his jumper. He was going to miss Arthur, his soulmate, as crazy as it seemed. 

“You can’t, It’s dangerous.”

“We’re a team Merlin, you’re the other half of me, do you really think I would let you do this alone?”

Merlin’s face lit up as he hugged Arthur. He could hear his heartbeat through his soft blue shirt, it eased the panic in his chest.

“Really?” he whispered.

“‘Course.” Arthur kissed the top of his hair. 

"I'm sorry," he said looking at him now, at his soft eyes and his loving glances. It reminded him of his childhood before he realised how dangerous life could be. "For being a really shit soulmate."

Arthur laughed. "I wouldn't want you any other way Merlin, because you're special, and I love everything about you."

Merlin felt warmth running through his body. He was in love with this total prat, and the prat loved him.

“Then let’s face the world together, love.” he kissed him gently, briefly, on the lips.

Arthur held his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“I’ll always be right beside you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to everyone who ever wanted a happy ending, and i don't just mean in someones else's fanfiction.
> 
> also to emmeee who taught me love is still ove.

Merlin linked his arm with Arthur’s.  
“They won’t see us for who we really are, I put a spell around us, anyone looking at us will think that we’re both posh men in suits.” on seeing Arthur’s concerned face he added, “it won’t last forever of course, I’ll take it off once we check in to this hotel.”

Arthur squeezed his shoulder, “Right, still getting used to the magic thing.”

“Hey,” Merlin spoke up, the lady at the counter didn’t even look phased, Merlin felt a new burst of relief and confidence that his spell worked, it had taken him all day to find the right one, he longed for a day when you’d be able to google the spell your looking for, and not spend hours looking for it in a secret library of spell books. “we pre booked a room for tonight, it's under Darby, Adam and Mark Darby.”

The lady at the counter smiled up at them instantly,  
“Ah yes, here we go, room 7. Happy wedding anniversary Mr. and Mr. Darby.”

“You told them we were married?” Arthur asked when they reached the hotel room.

“Yeah,” Merlin threw down his coat, “you get free snacks if it's a special occasion, not like we have a problem with money, but I guess it’s nice for people to know that I love you, even if they can’t recognise me.”

“And I love you too.” 

“Good, now stay still, I’m trying to disenchant you here, and it’s pretty hard with you kissing my neck.”

With much reluctancy Arthur pulled away, closing his eyes and giving in to the tickle of Merlin’s magic.

“Okay.” Merlin smirked, “you can do it again now.”

They both collapsed on the clean sheets of the hotel bed, holding each other under the sheets.

“You look like an angel, all covered in white.”

Merlin giggled into his shoulder, just a month ago he would never have imagined this; he could never have pictured anyone staring at him the way Arthur was looking at him now. Soft and gentle, like he cared, and it made him feel like he was more than anything he had ever previously been. Like he had suddenly done everything right.

And his eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue.

“Thank you.” he mumbled.

“One day,” Arthur promised, “we’re going to make magic legal, and you’re going to show the world how amazing it really is.”

“Do you really think that?”

“Yes Merlin, one day, very soon, people will stop hunting for us and realise we were right.” Merlin kissed the corner of Arthurs lips as they curled up into a smile. “And then maybe we could get married for real.”

“I like that plan.” He found himself whispering, he kissed Arthur one last time on the lips, soft and carefree, there would be time for more in the morning, and then he nuzzled into Arthur’s stomach, feeling warm arms wrap around his tired body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, this might be the last time i'm writing on the archive, it was a lot of fun, but it was never really something i was supposed to be doing, and sometimes, i admit, it stresses me out.
> 
> i think i may write one last fic to say goodbye, or else this might be it guys!
> 
> anyway, thanks to the lots of you who decided to read this! you're all great!
> 
> lillian x

**Author's Note:**

> hey all, thx for reading pleassse leave a comment!!!! 
> 
> also em, if you're reading this, i promise to write chapter two of your fic, when I'm feeling better :)
> 
> also I just realised that Merlin's story is basically unfinished, so anything could still happen… :p


End file.
